Most drivers believe they are better than average at driving. In fact, many people routinely behave badly behind the wheel because their behavior goes uncorrected, even though a single mistake can lead to deadly consequences. To help train drivers, generally-known systems provide feedback on driver performance via a voice system. Alternatively, other generally-known systems provide a text display that can distract the driver rather than effectively prompting the driver toward a safe driving behavior.